AvP: Plasmacaster
Name: Plasmacaster Model: Yautja Plasmacaster Type: Directed energy weapon Scale: character Skill: blaster Ammo: 11 Range: 1-88/175/350m Damage: 6D Description: The Plasmacaster, also known as the Plasma Cannon, Laser Cannon or Shoulder Cannon, is a Yautja long-range energy projector weapon with automatic targeting capabilities. Capable of firing armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets, it is arguably the most devastating and technologically advanced offensive tool at the Yautja's disposal. The bolts fired by the weapon explode in a burst of plasma "shrapnel" upon striking a target, causing grievous wounds and potentially damaging other enemies near the point of impact. Young Blood Yautja are denied the use of Plasmacasters and must undergo a Rite of Passage, whereby they must Hunt Xenomorphs using only their close-range weapons, in order to obtain the weapons. Despite the enormous power of the Plasmacaster, or rather because of it, it is considered among the least honorable weaponry the Yautja possess. Often, when faced with particularly worthy prey, a Predator will discard his Plasmacaster and rely instead on its more basic weapons. The most commonly seen variant of the Plasmacaster is shoulder-mounted via an articulated arm — indeed, this weapon is arguably one of the Yautja's signature pieces of equipment. Capable of firing multiple long-range bolts of charged plasma, the power of each individual burst can be adjusted manually, ranging from a minor setting to kill individual prey to a blast powerful enough to breach the hulls of interstellar craft. These energy bolts are typically pale blue in color, although yellow and gold colored shots have also been observed. The Plasmacaster is aimed via a targeting system typically built into the Predator's Bio-Mask, causing the weapon to track with the user's head movement, although some have been seen with integral targeting systems. Generally, a three-pointed targeting laser sight arranged in a triangular formation is used to increase accuracy. The tracking servos of the weapon are some of the most vulnerable articles carried by a Predator and damage typically renders the weapon unusable, although some models can be modified and used as a hand-held Plasma Pistol in the event of tracking failure. Plasmacasters also appear to have some degree of targeting memory, able to track and fire at a target even if the Predator itself turns in another direction, although it is possible this may only apply to stationary targets. The exact mechanism by which the shoulder-mounted Plasmacaster is fired remains unclear. While some individuals have been seen to fire the weapon using their Wrist Gauntlet, others have done so without any apparent input; it has been suggested that Predators may activate the Plasmacaster by manipulating buttons on the inside of their Bio-Mask with their mandibles. A Plasmacaster can be charged by the user when fired to generate a more powerful shot that is more damaging to prey. By default, the weapon's attack range is greater than the Predator's visual range, however a Predator's mask incorporates a zoom function that changes this relationship, enabling a Predator to act as a sniper if required. The basic shoulder-mounted Plasmacaster can be dual wielded (i.e. one on each shoulder) if two are collected, although this does not seem to be common behavior and is reserved for particularly dangerous situations. Variants *'Plasmacaster Classic' The shoulder-mounted Plasmacaster Classic fires explosive Plasma Bolts. It is the most common Plasmacaster variant, having been used by the Jungle Hunter and many others. *'Plasmacaster Celtic' The Plasmacaster Celtic is a relatively large shoulder-mounted Plasmacaster capable of automatic fire. Despite its name, Celtic did not use one during his 2004 hunt in the Pyramid under Bouvet Island and it was Scar who did use one during the hunt. *'Plasmacaster Chopper' The Plasmacaster Chopper is a very large shoulder-mounted Plasmacaster. It is capable of instantly vaporizing some targets with its Rail-Gun beam. Like the Plasmacaster Celtic, Chopper did not use the Plasmacaster during the 2004 hunt, despite the weapon's name. *'Plasma Pistol' The Plasma Pistol is a handheld version of the Plasmacaster. Both purpose-built and custom-assembled versions have been known to exist, the former generally more versatile than the latter. *'Energy Flechette' The Energy Flechette fires a small plasma bolt from the Predator's left Wrist Gauntlet. It seems to be only moderately damaging, and is likely a last-resort weapon. *'Super Predator Plasmacaster' The Berserker and the Tracker on the Game Preserve Planet used a slightly modified Plasmacaster design that employs a revolving action to fire multiple plasma bolts at any time, similar to a Gatling gun. Berserker and Tracker both used this weapon while hunting captured humans on the planet. Source: *Predator: Cazador de Trofoes (page 17) *Xenopedia: Plasmacaster *thedemonapostle